villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nemesis (Resident Evil)
Nemesis, also called Nemesis-T Type (nicknamed "Pursuer") is the main antagonist of the video game Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil: Apocalypse. History Creation Nemesis was developed by Paris Labs of Umbrella’s European Branch as one of the Nemesis T-Types, an offshoot of the Tyrant Project. The idea behind them was to create a B.O.W. that still had the power of a Tyrant, but more intelligent and able to follow orders. They were finally successful when the NE-T virus was developed, a new virus created by the NE-α parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury. Raccoon City Outbreak After the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City, Umbrella saw a chance to get rid of the S.T.A.R.S. team, who had been a thorn in Umbrella’s side since the Arklay mountain incident. In the resulting chaos, Nemesis was deployed to take out the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. And managed to hunt down Brad Vickers, finally cornering and killing him with a tentacle that impaled the pilot through the head out of the B.O.W.s hand in front of the Raccoon City Police Department while Jill Valentine watched in horror. Nemesis then set its sights on killing Jill, leading to numerous confrontations between them with the S.T.A.R.S. member barely escaping each time. After she escaped him at the police station, Nemesis tracked Jill to a street trolley that she and her new U.B.C.S. allies, Carlos Olivera and Mikhail Victor, were trying to use to get to an evac helicopter. Launching an attack on the train, Nemesis broke into one of the cars where Mikhail tried to hold it off but proved unsuccessful and finally sacrificed himself by blowing up the car, though this had little effect on the B.O.W. Nemesis tracked Jill to St. Michael’s Clock Tower where it used a rocket launcher to shoot down the helicopter coming to her rescue and then confronted her in the tower courtyard. Before Jill could even fight back, Nemesis used its hand tentacle to infect Jill with the T-Virus. Despite this, Jill succeeded in using a combination of heavy firepower and explosives to defeat the B.O.W. again. This resulted in most of Nemesis’s coat being burned off, revealing numerous tentacles writhing on his body. The B.O.W. later reconvened its attack after Carlos returned to Jill with a vaccine for her infection. Nemesis smashed through a brick wall, now brandishing a host of tentacles on its arm, and went straight for the S.T.A.R.S. member. Having taken the vaccine, Jill managed to lose Nemesis in Raccoon Park, only to encounter him at the bridge of the Dead Factory, a disguised Umbrella disposal facility for B.O.W.s, failed or unwanted experiments, and organic wastes. Jill managed to temporarily evade Nemesis by leaping into the river below them and continued into the facility. But she couldn't run from the B.O.W. forever and the two faced off once again in the waste disposal area. This time Jill doused Nemesis in the facility’s organic decomposition chemicals, which burned and maimed it badly and left its body to be dumped in the factory dissolving pool. With her hunter gone, Jill continued into the facility, finally reaching the power plant and junkyard and found traces of a recent fight between U.S. Special Forces and B.O.W.s with a railgun installed in the center of the room. However, Nemesis reappeared, now little more than a torso, and absorbed the organic matter of a dead tyrant, undergoing a final mutation into a monstrous abomination. Jill managed to damage the creature with the railgun, seemingly killing it, but as she was walking away, Nemesis stirred once more. However, it couldn't regenerate this time, leaving Jill to take up a discarded magnum and pump all six rounds into the abomination’s brain, finally ending the seemingly unstoppable Nemesis. ''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' Nemesis (under the name Nemesis T-02) makes an appearance in the non-canon hypothetical scenario game of the Resident Evil franchise titled: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. Though his role essentially similar within Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, there's a noticeable change on this character: First of all, he depicted standing roughly 9 feet tall. While he has all powers of his counterpart Nemesis T-Type includes capabilities in using a huge rocket launcher, this incarnation also uses the forearm-mounted minigun as one of his arsenals. Other changes include this Nemesis' attack pattern where he prefers to fight at a distance: He would depend on the usage of his mini gun and rocket launcher and had he not equipped with any of the weapons or all of his said weapons are run out of ammo, he would use his tentacles as the last resort weapon that also used in distance. At one point in his deployment, Nemesis T-02 was spiraling out of control, forced Umbrella to sent a USS team to knock out the Tyrant and inject it with a new parasite removed from a Nemesis candidate in the B.O.W. testing facility so it remained focus on its original mission. ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Nemesis makes an appearance as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He originally appeared Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a cameo in Hulk's ending. After Nemesis defeated Galactus, Oswell E. Spencer, and the Professor took Nemesis to greatly enhance his strength. They surgically encase Nemesis' skeleton with adamantium and even gave him Wolverine's Claws. ''Resident Evil Movies'' ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' Nemesis also known as Matt Addison 'is a main character in the ''Resident Evil film series. The character's design was left relatively unchanged, brandishing a rocket launcher and similar attire, but with the addition of a forearm-mounted rail gun, modeled after a heavily modified minigun. Although in the first movie he is still simply Addison, the Nemesis character later emerges as the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in Resident Evil: Apocalypse. After Alice defeats Nemesis, she is ordered to destroy it with Cain calling him a dead point in evolution, only for Nemesis teaming up with the heroes and sacrifices himself by destroying an armed helicopter that tried to kill Alice as Matt was in love with Alice. Director Paul W. S. Anderson noted that the gun's addition was inspired by the idea of the Nemesis "walking around with a gigantic, powerful weapon in each hand and almost indecisive as to which one to use". The costume for Nemesis was created by Kropserkel Inc. and PJFX Studios, and stands roughly 7 feet 3 inches (2.21 m) tall, weighing nearly 100 pounds (45 kg). After production of Apocalypse was completed, the costume was restored and put on display at Kropserkel's offices. Powers and Abilities *'''Superhuman Strength: Nemesis posses superhuman strength. He possess the strength to leap to great heights and smash through anything. Nemesis is even able to use one hand to carry and utilize large heavy grade weaponry which even rigorously strong human beings cannot carry. *'Enhanced Speed:' Nemesis' physique is so great that it can outrun any human. nemesis prefers to rapidly sprint towards his opponents and bludgeon them to death with his superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability:' Nemesis is extremely durable. This factor has made it one of the most resilient B.O.W. ever created, with handheld weapons only slowing it down, heavy weapons only momentarily incapacitating it, and only largest grade industrial weapons showing any signs of truly damaging it. *'Regenerative Healing:' The Nemesis parasite has given him fast regenerative abilities, which are still much inferior to the G-Virus's regenerative properties. These regenerative abilities are still superior to any Tyrant's regenerative healing factor. **'Regenerative Mutation:' When Nemesis receives too much damage to properly regenerate from, and his power limiter coat is destroyed, his regenerative abilities became mutating him son s to develop adaptions in response to the physical traumas. These mutations later on afforded him natural weapons consist of numerous spear like tentacles that can tear through any human. By his third form, he had mutated too much and lost most, if not all, of his regenerative prowess and humanoid vestige, but developed the power to spit out acid. *'Skilled Combatant': Nemesis is an Experienced fighter and close range combat. he was able to hold his own against Alice in Resident Evil Apocalypse. *'Limited Intelligence': He has a high degree of intelligence when compared to other tyrants. It has demonstrated the ability to use weapons, namely a modified FIM-92 Stinger rocket launcher, and is even capable of rational thinking, shown when it shot down Jill’s rescue helicopter, and speech, though all it ever says is “S.T.A.R.S.” Weaknesses *'Uncontrolled Mutations:' Nemesis’s weakness is the virus that makes it superior, the NE-T virus since its mutagenic qualities weakened its combat effectiveness as its mutations continued. The mutations also made it forget its programmed commands and instead resort to the Tyrant like the behavior of destroying everything around it. In its final mutated form, it lost all vestiges of human intellect but gained even more resistance to damage and could spit a powerful venom over long distances. ''Project X Zone'' Nemesis makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the crossover video game; Project X Zone. In the second game, Nemesis is later re-programmed correctly to destroy BSAA members and their allies. Crosspedia Entry Following the rampage of the Tyrant during the Mansion Incident, the pharmaceutical company Umbrella made improvements to their mass-produced Tyrant, eventually creating this new B.O.W. specifically intended to destroy S.T.A.R.S. Created by infecting a Tyrant with the "nemesis" parasite, the previously mindless creature became capable of thought and reasoning, as well as the ability to use weapons, such as a rocket launcher. It is also capable of limited speech. In contrast to its bulky appearance, the Nemesis-T Type can move extremely fast, often choosing to simply close in and bludgeon its target. Trivia *Nemesis is named after the Greek goddess of vengeance and retribution whose name becomes another word for "enemy". *Nemesis's rocket launcher is specifically designed for it; it is larger and wider than a normal one, so much so that no human can carry it. Unlike a regular FIM-92 Stinger, the missiles do not take up the entire launcher and can be fired one after another. *Nemesis's design was a rejected one for T-00 from Resident Evil 2. *In the movie, Nemesis was confirmed once human before being mutated to a large monster and modified via surgery as it's video game incarnation was created from a host of T-Virus which species is ambiguous (though implied to be human due to Nemesis' own humanoid appearance). Also, it appeared that this Nemesis' powers to use tentacles were replaced with mini guns instead. Navigation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Stalkers Category:Assassin Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutated Category:Mascots Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Titular Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Undead Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Zombies Category:Extremists Category:Parasite